The Player (A Heist With Markiplier)
|-|Hands Example 1= |-|Hands Example 2= |-|Zombie= Summary redacted is the being through which the viewer sees the events of A Heist With Markiplier. Though they frequently showcase their shapeshifting capabilities, no one within the lore notices their changes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: The Anomaly, "You're" Origin: Who Killed Markiplier? Gender: Unknown, Has been shown to have masculine and feminine hands Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Is constantly shown through their hand to change race and gender randomly, Can have two of the same hand (left, right) or one of each, Can grow a third hand), Fourth Wall Awareness, Transformation (Can have a lobster claw for a hand), Body Control (Could fit their body into a vent hole that was far too small, Could spin their arms like a saw), Teleportation (Often teleports between critical events, carrying over conversations during the process), Stealth Mastery (Snuck into the museum, Could stay undetected when hiding around a corner or behind an object despite being very visible, also this entire interaction), Social Influencing (Their face is repeatedly mentioned as being very trustworthy), Moderate Toon Force, Alternate Future Display (Can experience time glitches and memories of other timelines), Resurrection and Time Manipulation (Upon death, resets back to the start of the timeline), Causality Manipulation and Reality Warping (Seemingly insignificant decisions such as whether or not they try to fix a broken down car or walk to base can result in massive changes to reality, such as changing reality to result in the start of a zombie apocalypse and nukes being dropped, Decisions can change a character and their history, their identity is changed to that of Bob or Wade after killing them, can change what object’s contained within The Box based on what events they choose, can create entire new people or species (Merdog and Tiny Box Tim), Can change whether or not they’re the anomaly causing these timeline splits), Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping by destroying the Anomaly (By changing the anomaly from themself to The Box and then destroying that box and the artifact within, it reset the universe back to the start of the timeline and erased all signs of the Anomaly and branched timelines based off the Anomaly ever existing, This likely would happen if T/N didn’t reset the timeline after being killed), Immortality (Types 2 and 7) as a zombie (Should compare to other zombies, who can remove and reattach their heads), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Survived the cold of space while there for a few seconds) |-|Equipment=Enhanced Senses via Binocular Glasses, Monkey Idol corrupts those who stare into its eyes, forcing them to hear the angry cries of monkeys and reducing them to the mind of an ape and driving them into a murderous rage, Placing the Monkey Idol on the obelisk causes the idol to glow blindingly bright before it transports anyone nearby to Monkey Heaven where they receive a gift before being teleported back, 2000 year old PB&J can be used to make zombies less aggressive, 2000 year old mayonnaise from a tuna sandwich and Zombie Cure can cure the zombie virus, also being capable of changing people’s appearance and sex, Universal Skeleton Key can unlock any lock ever made, Fairies have Small Size (Type 2), Flight, Light Manipulation (Glow either blue or purple), Healing, Reality Warping and Fate Manipulation (Can grant wishes), and can teach you how to fly, Time Piece has Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, and Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can rewind time, Can send T/N to Warfstache Tonight, Can pause the video), The Warfstache Bell notifies Wilford Warfstache that T/N needs his assistance, Alien Artifact summons aliens that abduct those around it when activated and erase their memories, The Marker contains all knowledge ever obtained by an alien race, the secrets of the universe, and all technological advances, Activating the Orbital Laser Bombardment Homing Beacon orders an immediate orbital defense strike on the current location of the button, Time Manipulation and Dimensional Travel via Portable Temporal Displacement Device (Sends the wearer and anyone attached to a parallel timeline) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Could pulverize a large pile of rocks, Could temporarily knock out Yancy, Killed Illinois while corrupted by the Monkey Idol), likely higher (Should compare to durability) Speed: At least Athletic Human movement speed (Outran security guards, zombies, and cultists who where previously directly behind them), Hypersonic reaction speed (Could react to Captain Longlegs' jump, Could dodge close-range shots from the Scientist’s energy gun) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Can temporarily hold onto a pipe while another person is hanging from them by a handcuff) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level (Was thrown headfirst into a boulder by a giant storm, Was unharmed by being shot out of a cannon and being held by Captain Longlegs when he jumped to and fell from cloud height), likely higher (Survived being near the explosion of the Scientist’s energy gun, Survived the sewer explosion, Survived an explosion that launched Ed’s skeleton sky high) Stamina: High (Never shows signs of tiring) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with grappling hook, Tens of Meters via revolvers, Planetary via Orbital Laser Bombardment Homing Beacon, Multiversal via Portable Temporal Displacement Device and Time Piece Standard Equipment: Grappling Hook, Cooked Steak, The Box *'Different Timelines:' Binocular Glasses, Massive diamond and golden banana, Cure for the Zombie Virus, Knife, Revolvers, Rubber Chicken, The Warfstache Bell, Alien Artifact *'The Box’s Treasures:' Monkey Idol, The Anomaly, 2000 year old picnic basket (Containing a PB&J and Tuna Sandwich of equal age), Universal Skeleton Key, Fairy in a crystal bottle, Time Piece, The map to Golden Treasure and Treasured Gold, The Marker, Orbital Laser Bombardment Homing Beacon, 2000 year old salt shaker, Portable Temporal Displacement Device Intelligence: Gifted (Wrote the plan to break into the museum, Teamed up with scientists to create a cure for the zombie virus from the mayonnaise of a 2000 year old tuna sandwich), The Marker has data reaching Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Who Killed Markiplier? Category:A Heist With Markiplier Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Zombies Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Disease Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fate Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Food Users Category:Knife Users Category:Key Users Category:Causality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 9